


Heartbeat

by Siberianskys



Series: Coming To Terms [2]
Category: Dark Angel (TV)
Genre: Closeted Character, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 15:59:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14855786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siberianskys/pseuds/Siberianskys





	Heartbeat

After ordering another beer and forcing himself to ignore the men he'd been observing, Alec's heart began to pound against his ribs when hands landed on his shoulders and a familiar voice spoke softly into his ear; Alec didn't know if he should be soothed by Logan's offer to listen when he was ready to talk or be even more distressed, because he'd been found out, so he remained silent until Logan walked away.


End file.
